


Showcase

by caribou_cash



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Samwell Hockey did a rookie showcase-type of thing where the frogs all have their time to shine? And they take silly pictures afterwards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showcase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bishamonten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishamonten/gifts).



 


End file.
